


Margarita Night

by priince22ofzen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon, Hermaphroditic Trolls, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priince22ofzen/pseuds/priince22ofzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't often that Sollux experimented with drink recipes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Margarita Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luceluceluceluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luceluceluceluce/gifts).



> Hello~! :'D Well, I'm not new to fanfiction archives, soooo...um....here's some DaveSol!  
> This was done in part with my partner in crime, lucyha, with whom I have written a total of at least 260 pages of DaveSol things.

It wasn't often that Sollux experimented with drink recipes. In fact, if he could, he stayed away from alcohol. The taste of it was acquired in his past experiences, especially when Dave's brother's best friend (what a mouthful) mixed drinks. On one particular occasion, however, the Gemini discovered something called a...margarita. Tequila, which smelled disgusting on its own, shaken up with some kind of lime sour combination, and it actually didn't taste too bad. 

Sollux was just dipping the glasses in margarita salt, a special concoction that stuck of its own accord, when he heard the front door open. He and the human kid had been living together for...oh goodness. It must have been at least two months, now? So far, so good. The honeyblood still had his wonderfully terrifying mood swings, and they never knew until Strider got home whether it would be black or red that particular day. The troll had no idea how Dave hadn't run screaming for the hills yet. 

But damn if the kid wasn't stubborn as anything. It was sort of refreshing, as much as it drove the Gemini completely fucking crazy, to have someone around who would shove him when he was being stupid. Who would drag him away from the computer and force him to sit and watch a movie, or play video games, to get him away from an impending argument or coding session. Someone who would shut him up with a kiss, and tell him to suck it up when he started feeling a little down on himself. 

Dave Strider was completely unbelievable. And Sollux was totally okay with that. He just made sure to not say it aloud. God, what a fiasco that would be. 

"Thup," he greeted the blond as he capped the shaker, alcohol and sour mix both inside. "I'm making uth drinkth."

Dave tossed his coat over the back of the sofa and wandered into the kitchen, propping his hip against the counter and raising an eyebrow as he looked over the arrangement of drinks. He had to resist heading straight over to Sollux to kiss him, but that just felt a bit too old-married-couple-y. Dave had done many things in these past two months that he never thought he’d do- such as losing a ticklefight, but that was only because of those fucking cheap psionics- but he still had some sort of image to uphold, even if that image was mostly for himself. Instead he just cocked his head to the side. 

“Looks dangerous,” he commented as he eyed the alcohol-laden counter. Dave was more of a shots type of guy himself, and while he enjoyed the occasional mix, he’d never learned how to make them himself. “A setup like this deserves proper treatment. What sort of entertainment goes with margaritas?” The moment Dave said the words he slammed a lid on his own mind before he could consider the sort of entertainment a tequila-filled Sollux could be. His libido wasn’t nearly as insane now as it had been two months ago, but it was nowhere near tamed. And it wasn’t often that Sollux got properly drunk.

But Dave forced his pokerface to remain motionless, and forced himself to consider movies and drinking games instead.

Like strip poker.

No, bad Dave.

"How the hell should I know?" The troll snorted, dichromatic eyes rolling in half-hearted irritation as he turned to give the Strider a completely unabashed once-over. Some simple jeans and a t-shirt, of course, even Dave managed to make such a casual look seem appealing. Damn that kid. It was true that their rollercoast relationship had its own little side-show of a sex life. They both had scars - even Sollux, after several attempts from Dave - and they both liked it rough, but every now and then the Gemini would make a habit of teasing Strider until he begged. 

It may have been confusing to anyone else. Good thing they were not your average couple, at least they understood each other. Sort of. Mostly. Er. 

The honeyblood shoved a glass at Dave, careful not to slosh the drink around everywhere. "Jutht drink it and shut up," he ordered, grabbing his own glass and moving to abscond to the living room.

Dave took the proffered cup and followed the troll into the living room, flopping down on the sofa and slinging an arm around Sollux’s bony shoulders, his legs sprawled out so that he took up a good 3/4ths of the couch. He stared at the glass for a long moment before taking an almost tentative sip. It burned in his mouth, sharp and acidic, but good. Dave licked his lips. 

“Congratulations, you have yet again succeeded in not poisoning us,” he announced. “Well, yet. I’m sure with enough of this stuff we could manage it.” He took another sip. The drink really was good, and he could already feel its heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He absentmindedly moved his hand so that he could play with Sollux’s hair, winding it around his fingers.

Shoved into the remaining quarter of space on the couch, the Gemini grunted a little and took a decent swig from his own drink. He had definitely succeeded in something, because it was actually pretty good. The burn from the alcohol was barely there, more of an after thought than anything else. Sollux took another drink and set his glass on the coffee table. 

"Don't worry, I plan on getting you completely wathted, and then raiding thith apartment for blackmail material," he assured with that famous shit-eating grin. The expression dropped quickly into mild annoyance, however, when Dave's fingers twined in his hair. The human tended to fiddle with things a lot - it was irritating. "Thtop treating me like a girl, Thtrider. Get your damn handth out of my hair." The order was punctuated by a slap to the blond's thigh, as Sollux shifted his position to lean his back against the arm of the couch. Feet pressing against Dave's hip, knees drawn up to his chest.

Yeah it was pretty comfortable. 

Dave reluctantly drew back, his arm lying along the back of the couch instead. He rested his glass on his knee and gave the troll a good look over from behind his shades. "Playing with your hair makes you a girl?" He asked, giving his leg a little wiggle so that Sollux's feet moved. The curled up pose was ridiculous, something only Sollux could manage to look cute in. The troll reminded him of a cat, curled up and pointy-looking against him. He resisted the urge to tell Sollux this. "Anyway, about that blackmail material, are you sure you /want/ to get your bony little hands on it?" He waggled his eyebrows. "I dunno if you can take it, man. Anyway, it'll take a lot more than one martini to get me that drunk."

"It'th a margarita," Sollux corrected, jumping at every and any chance to tease Strider. It was just a thing that happened with them. Anyone seeing them in public, would never know they actually liked each other. "And altho, yeth, I'm pretty confident I could handle it. What'th the wortht of it? Baby pictureth of your pale naked ath? Ooh, thcary." Curling his bare toes against Dave's shifting leg, his lips tilted up in a smirk. Oh, he planned on shoving more than one drink down the blond's throat. In fact, he planned on quite a few. He also planned on having several himself. It had been a rough week. They were going to relax, drink, get completely sloshed, and then either pass out in a heap, or fuck on the coffee table. Either way. 

Dave rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Too many alcoholic drinks start with M." He took another sip from his own glass. It really was pretty delicious- he hadn't had a margarita in a long time. "Sollux," he said patiently, "I think you've forgotten whose older brother makes a living on puppet porn. This blackmail material- which may or may not exist, mind you- is far worse than anything your pitifully geeky brain can imagine." He slid his arm off the back of the sofa and rested his hand instead on Sollux's knee, tracing loops and spirals. Even Dave realized how bad he was at sitting still- his teachers had all hated him when he was growing up. But he really couldn't help it- he had to constantly be doing SOMETHING. He scratched his fingernail mindlessly against the fabric covering Sollux's knee.

Exhaling heavily and realizing that he probably wasn't going to break Dave of his fidgeting habit, the Gemini suppressed the tiny threatening shiver when the blond's nail scratched over his knee. Let it never be known that light touches were a minor turn on for the troll. He took a rather large gulp of his margarita, feeling the burn of alcohol as it went down and nearly choking. "I could handle it," he insisted, chuckling a little at the pleasant tingle on the back of his tongue. "Anyway, tho what do you want to do?" It wasn't often that Sollux asked the human what his plans were, but he honestly didn't have any ideas.

Dave continued scratching at Sollux's knee as he considered. What was there to do? There was the old standby of drunken gaming, but Sollux tended to win at that, which Dave couldn't allow. So Dave decided to do what he generally did- winging it. He dug his ipod out of his pocket and reached over to plug it into the dock beside the sofa, flipping it to shuffle and turning the volume up until it was suitably deafening. He took a deep sip of his margarita just as the last song he'd ever expected to hear came on. He wrinkled his nose. "Is that... Sollux, is that Nsync?" The song was already unmistakeable. Pop. What the fucking fuck. "Have you been fucking with my ipod?!" Dave demanded, raising an incredulous eyebrow at the troll. His gloriously sick beats had been corrupted. It was practically sacrilegious.

Snorting derisively, the Gemini gave a roll of his eyes and shoved Dave away from him. "Yeah, ath a matter of fact, I have," he flashed a grin, easing himself up and away from the couch. With another swig of his drink he set the glass on the coffee table, reaching over to crank up the volume on what was one of his favorite songs. He couldn't remember now who had introduced him to the old human fad that was boy bands, but whoever they were, he had a love/hate relationship with them. "Get the fuck over it, Thtrider, I love thith shit." With a pointed little shift of his hips, Sollux's grin turned wicked and he proceeded to start moving with the beat.

At first, Dave could only stare- in surprise, at first, because he'd never actually seen the troll dance before. They'd gone to a club or bars a few times, but Sollux never danced- in fact, Dave had just assumed he /couldn't/ dance, what with his lanky limbs and geeky lifestyle. As far as he knew, dancing wasn't even a thing trolls did.

But then, as the beat got established and Sollux's movements continued, Dave found himself struggling to keep from drooling. The troll was rolling his hips, his head bobbing, and it was far, far too hot to be allowed. It practically felt like a strip tease, and as much as Dave enjoyed the show, there was no fucking way he was about to sit back and watch. He swung himself to his feet, hands sliding comfortably to Sollux's familiar hips, and he danced along, chin brushing at Sollux's shoulder, hips moving and grinding together. Dave let his hands wander, along Sollux's hips and thighs, up to his ribs and forward until he was almost groping the troll. And, as unbelievably shitty as the music was, Dave found that he had to hide a grin.

Tipping his head back to enjoy the blond's presence at his back, Sollux memorized in an instant the way the boy's palms felt sliding over his body. He moved like liquid, all contradictory to his body type and angles, but his hips rolled and he raised his arms above his head and ground back against Dave. Oh, dancing was indeed a troll thing. And Sollux knew all of the moves, all of them. 

Whirling around to face the surprised blond, just in time for the song to change, the Gemini ghosted his mouth over the other's and smirked devilishly when he pulled back. "Thought you didn't like thith muthic?" Came the teasing remark, as he kept his hands above his head, refusing to touch the human. He was teasing terribly, and damn if he didn't know it. 

Dave couldn't help but smirk at Sollux's infuriatingly teasing look. God/damn/, he looked good, twisting and moving in a way unlike anything Dave had ever seen him do before. And even though Dave knew that he was playing right into Sollux's teasing game, he was physically incapable of keeping his hands off the troll right now. The second song was even worse than the first, but Dave ignored the cheesy pop beat and instead moved back to Sollux, nose to nose, and taking his hips in his hands again. He rolled against him, getting back into the flow of the music, his hands tugging at the troll's belt loops and just barely teasing his fingertips underneath his shirt. "The music is fucking terrible," Dave agreed, his voice breathy. "Thank god you're a good distraction." He moved one hand back to give Sollux a quick grope to illustrate his point.  
A soft growl rumbled low in Sollux's throat. Wow, how long had it been since they'd been this physically close? Both of them had been a bit busy, and when they weren't in the presence of one another, they seemed to handle their raging libidos just fine. But this was definitely close quarters. And the Gemini definitely approved of the contact, body warming and muscles nearly melting as he ground his hips rough against the denim of Dave's jeans. The touch that dared to barely brush his skin was like acid, burning in its wake, but in a pleasant sort of way.

He rather liked that cheesy pop beat, thank you very much. Captor couldn't help himself. He dipped his head, mouthing against Dave's throat as the line played in the song: "I'm your bad boy~" Oh how terrible it was, but perhaps in the moment, with the mood, it would work. Finally his hands moved, claws grazing up past the hem of Dave's shirt and pressing against his pale skin. "Tell me how bad you want me, Thtrider," he purred, the rumble of a sound against the boy's throat.

Dave didn't know whether to burst out laughing or throw Sollux onto the couch and not let him up until they were both sweating and exhausted. In the end he didn't do either, settling for the smallest snicker and a mutter of "oh my god you complete idiot" as he nipped at the tip of the troll's ear. Because honestly, he was more turned on than he'd like to admit. Foreplay was one thing, but this was different, this was hot and cheesy and painfully tempting all at once. Every movement Sollux made seemed to hint at all the other things they could be doing, and Dave couldn't help but reach his hands back again and grab Sollux's ass again as, thank god, a better song came onto his ipod. This beat was faster, but Dave didn't let go of Sollux, instead pulling him closer and nipping at his neck as they moved- hard enough to hurt a human, but barely leaving a mark on the troll's skin. He let out a low hum, almost a growl, and rolled his hips again. Fuck, this was turning him on more than it should.

The beat of this new song was painfully 'sick,' in the Gemini's opinion. He would admit in a heartbeat to being a fan of techno, of the remixes that Dave was so fond of, if only because the rhythm they presented made it easy to move. Hands found purchase on the human's shoulders as he breathed out, tipping his head back to give Strider better access to his throat. He was a tease, but he was more than a bit complient today. Perhaps it really had been too long if Sollux was already giving in. 

There would be a line drawn, eventually. But for now... his hips rolled harder against Dave's in response, and he could practically feel the shifting in his jeans, the insistent tugging of his bulge. This wouldn't last long. Chuckling, the troll broke away, shifting back, leaving the close quarters and twisting just as the new song came on. Another he had snagged off the internet, to corrupt Dave's iPod. It was more his style, his flare, and his hands mapped his own body as the beat picked up. Shifting and dipping and rolling. He was not holding back anymore, the pleasant little buzz in the back of his brain keeping him going.

Dave reluctantly moved away from Sollux's neck, dancing by himself now. He thought of himself as a pretty good dancer- he'd learned from the best, after all- and he didn't feel awkward about swinging his hips around in the middle of his living room. He deliberately moved his hands along his own body, pushing aside thoughts of how ridiculous this whole thing was as he tugged at the hem of his own shirt, licking his lips and allowing his eyes to travel freely over Sollux, who was doing his own version of a dance/tease. 

Dave was still completely unable to believe how well the troll could dance- and how hot he looked while doing it. Dave stepped slightly closer, still careful to not touch the troll, but now their movements were synced again- when Sollux moved forward, Dave moved back, and when Sollux reached above his head, Dave dropped low. He could hear the troll's breathing, smell his spicy-sweet scent, and even without the contact it was turning him on. Dave moved his hands over himself again, allowing his fingers to lift his shirt and trail over his thighs.  
The song changed.

And as he watched the blond, all Sollux could think to do was...

Oh god. He was really crossing some lines, here, but for the love of all things holy - he didn't give a single fuck. Twisting his hips, fingers curled into the hem of his own shirt, the article of clothing slipping up slow and teasing to reveal slate skin. A few tugs and the thing was off, as the song continued. Spiraling in circles above his head. 

The song was one of the Gemini's favorites, and he was not ashamed to say it. The rhythm was perfect, the lyrics matched. He slid his tongue out, running it over his fangs and top lip before pulling the split appendage back and leaning back a bit as he moved. The shirt hit the floor without a second thought, as the troll turned and swiveled his hips again.

Dave felt his eyes widen behind his shades. Shit, was Sollux actually doing what he thought he was doing...? Dave licked his own lips, and he could feel his breath speed up. Goddamn. Such cliche, ridiculous movements shouldn't look so fucking sexy. Dave wasn't sure if he was supposed to just keep dancing as if his boyfriend wasn't stripping, but he couldn't help but close the distance between them, running his hands up Sollux's chest even as they moved. 

Dave knew every inch of that chest, every scar he'd left, and it felt warm and exciting under his hands as he swung his hips to the beat again. Dave brushed his lips against Sollux's again, wondering whether he should keep dancing or to accept the sofa's silent invitation. Dave decided on the sofa, wrapping his arms around Sollux's neck abruptly and practically flinging them both onto the couch, Sollux practically sprawled on top of Dave. Dave smirked again and moved his lips to the troll's ear. "You dance pretty good, Sollux." His hands reached down to grope at the troll's ass again. Yes, makeouts were a thing that was happening, he decided.

It took Sollux a moment to recover from the sudden yank, the new position, a knee on either side of Strider's hips on that couch. But the second he did, his palms pressed into the cushion on either side of the blond's head. "Thankth, Thtrider," he chuckled hotly, leaning down and nipping at the boy's ear lobe. "You take it pretty well." The double entendre was not meant to go unheard, as he shifted his hips with the rhythm of the music and rolled his hips against the other's again. Teasingly shallow, and barely brushing against him. Oh, Sollux was going to play this up until Dave couldn't handle the wait any longer. 

Of course, he was burning, too. Aching and longing to either fuck the kid senseless or ride him, whatever he wanted. Sollux felt those hands over his skin and it tingled in their wake, scars throbbing to remind them that they existed. And all of them were Dave's handiwork. Still bracing himself against the couch, the Gemini continued to refuse the blond certain simplicities. Kissing him, for instance. Though his fangs grazed over skin, he would not let their mouths meet. 

Dave made a huffy sort of sound at the double entendre, reaching in to nip at Sollux's jawline. With Sollux's shirt off, Dave had a bit of an advantage, his fingers trailing over the skin, allowing his nails to trace sharp lines, but not deep enough to be satisfying. Their teasing game was something they'd played before, and Dave was determined to win despite the arguments his dick was making. That didn't quite stop him from practically chasing around Sollux's lips, trying to catch them in his own, but the troll was stubborn and Dave ended up moving his attention down to the troll's neck, biting and sucking harshly at the soft flesh.  
Leaving hickies on troll skin was no easy task, but he had spent a good deal of time practicing. Dave rolled his hips up again, still moving to the beat of the music, although he couldn't have said what song was playing now if he'd tried. He couldn't hear anything but the thumping beat and Sollux's breath on his skin. He slid one sharp fingernail all the way down Sollux's chest and palmed at him for a moment before returning to safer territory.

A shudder rippled up the Gemini's spine at the combination, the hickies, the grazing of fingernails. Damn if Dave hadn't gotten good at this over the last few months. A breathy little groan reverberated in his chest, as he eased back a little and let his hands move. Pressing palms to numerous scars, far more than he sported himself, he pressed down against the other's collarbone. Grazed his claws teasingly down, over the other's bare chest and stomach. Refusing him the broken skin they were so used to offering. 

Tilting his head back, Sollux chuckled, the tone husky and lined with aching need. The rhythm flowed through him like nothing else could, thumping in time with his pulse as he unabashedly dipped his fingers past the hem of Dave's pants. Curling around the base of his shaft shamelessly, giving a tempting little squeeze. Oh, he was crossing all the lines with this round. Every last one.

Dave couldn't help but let out a tiny gasp as Sollux's hand squeezed, want rushing through him like a punch in the stomach. He moved his hands back down to Sollux's hips and arched, grinding against him, his eyes squeezed shut behind his shades. He finished the hickey he was working on and slid his tongue over it, continuing his licking up past Sollux's jaw, sucking on his earlobe for a few moments before dipping back down to work on the troll's collarbone and shoulders. 

His hips were rolling, his hands alternating between groping Sollux's ass and sliding up and down his spine or into his hair. He finally bit down properly on Sollux's shoulder, worrying the skin in his mouth like a dog. Still not hard enough to break the skin- this was a game of teasing, not of pain. At the same time, he lifted one hand and dragged his fingernails along the troll's arm. If he'd known margaritas and bad pop music would make the troll act like this, he would've suggested it long ago.

Sollux could feel his face flushing hot with Dave's movements, dragging his palm up along the underside of the human's cock and varying the pressure of his squeezing. His mind scrambled through the music, as it shifted again, something far more dirty and suggestive than anything that had already played. It sent a shiver down the Gemini's spine, spurred his movements, made him absolutely purr like some feral beast. Sollux could feel his tentacles slipping up and over the hem of his jeans, searching, stretching, aching for something. Friction. Touch. Anything.

Shifting his position so that he could straddle one of the blond's thighs, he gave a harsh grind down and forward. The pressure against first his bulge and then his nook pulled a breathy gasp from his lips, and he tipped his head back to get more of the human's mouth on his skin. "Fuck, Thtrider..." Sollux's words spilled from his lips in a single sigh, as his claws managed to not break fragile layers of skin. This was certainly not the last time he would make margaritas and fuck with Dave's iPod.

Dave let out a breathy "ummmm," bucking into Sollux's hand. Neither of them had nearly enough to drink to justify this desperateness, but he couldn't bring himself to give a fuck. The touch of tentacles on his stomach made his entire body tingle, and he slid a hand down to unbutton Sollux's pants, tangling his hands in between them like a ball of yarn. He lifted his lips back to the trolls for a slightly sloppy kiss, pink human tongue sliding over dark troll lips. Dave bucked again as Sollux stroked, his fingers still tangling almost playfully between the tentacles as his other hand moved up to rub at the tip of one of Sollux's horns. He pinched the sharp tip between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing almost as if he were trying to polish it. The carefully suggestive beat of the music seemed to be thumping through his entire body, guiding his actions as he kissed the troll's adams apple, his breaths fast and shallow.

Sollux made it no mystery just what feelings were burrowing beneath his skin, as he actually attempted to nudge up into the touch of his horns. A pitched moan escaped his lips, accompanied by the sharp dip of his hips into the blond's palm. Claws finally broke through, shallow cuts slicing down the front of Dave's chest. Over ribs and underdeveloped abs, brow creased in utter pleasure. Tentacles curled and tugged and shuddered between the human's talented fingers, playing him like the most fine-tuned instrument. The troll's panting picked up pace, small sounds slipping free with the inhales and exhales, whimpers and mewls and other indescribable noises. Finally freeing up a hand, the Gemini rushed to try and shove his own pants off, lifting himself up on weak knees and managing to get the denim over one hip before another moan dropped from his lips.

Dave almost fumbled to help the gemini push off his pants, kicking his own off with clumsy feet. The noises currently coming from Sollux were no frequent occurance, and Dave was desperate to get more of them. He tugged the troll's underwear off as well, wishing he could grope him without fabric in the way, but no way he was letting go of this horn. Instead he tangled his fingers in the tentacles and slid his hand slowly back, tracing the outline of Sollux's nook almost delicately. Dave moaned slightly as claws cut satisfying gashes into his skin, his back automatically arching. He squeezed at Sollux's horn more tightly, rubbing his thumb at the base where hard bone met tender flesh, his free fingers tangling and tugging at Sollux's hair. 

Dave could barely believe the noises Sollux was making, every mewl and gasp making his cock jump. He dipped his head as low as he could and licked all the way from chest to ear, allowing his teeth to graze across flesh. He was making his own noises now- more subdued, panting and the occasional "ah," but he wasn't sure how much more teasing he could stand. He slid his finger around the troll's nook again, ever so lightly.

Fuck. If that didn't have Sollux squirming and twisting, grinding his hips down to get more, possibly even to drive Dave's teasing further, nothing would. Eyelids fluttered as he tried to keep himself in check, claws tracing a shaky trail around the base of the human's cock, feeling the organ twitch and swell under his ministrations. It was such an entertaining thing, the human reproductive system. Everything was so...different. His own tentacles coiled and stretched back, reaching for the touch that had abandoned them, and another string of unintelligible noises dripped like water from the troll's lips. 

Dave's heavy breaths gave way to soft noises, lapping at Sollux's collarbone. He was starving for more- it was more than a want now, it was a need, something he couldn't survive without. Enough teasing. He flipped them and pushed Sollux back, his body caging the troll against the sofa. He moved a hand from the troll's horn, wanting to touch all of him instead- hips, arms, shoulders, back. He moved his other hand from Sollux's nook and secured it on the troll's thigh instead, fingernails digging in for purchase as he ground himself against Sollux, feeling the troll's tentacles against his dick and having to bite his lip to keep from moaning. He bit down hard on the troll's neck, threateningly close to the jugular, before moving back up to suck at sweet black lips. Their grinding was more like rutting now, and Dave had to move his wandering hand up to cup the troll's face so that they were steady enough to continue the kiss.

While Sollux tipped his freed head back to let out another purring moan, his tentacles curling and tugging along Dave's arousal, he had half a moment to dig up thoughts from somewhere in the back of his thinkpan. Margarita. There was a margarita on the table with his name on it. He wanted to tease, wanted so badly to not let this happen quite yet. Wanted to draw it out, remember what it sounded like to hear Dave Strider beg for him. The Gemini managed to drag his mind out of the depths of lust, despite the shivers coursing down his spine as the blond's grinding picked up, and he bucked his hips up just enough to get leverage. Enough leverage, to slip out from underneath the human and book it to the opposite side of the room. It didn't stop him from hating himself, naked and aching and needing and fuck what the hell was wrong with him--

He caught his breath and directed half a devilish smirk towards the Knight. "Now, now," Sollux tried not to pant. Nearly failed. "Can't let the fun and gameth get too out of hand when we haven't even had that much alcohol yet."

Dave couldn't help it- he moaned, frustrated and low. "Goddammit, Sollux. Your fucking margaritas will still be there after we finish." He pulled himself into a sitting position, trying his best to keep whatever shreds of dignity he had- though he couldn't do anything to hide his boner, which was almost painfully hard. He grabbed his margarita off the coffee table and took another sip, just for something to do with his hands. He was frustrated and desperate, but not desperate enough to beg just yet. Instead he did his best to calm his shaking voice and said, "fine, asshole, if you don't want to fuck, what do you wanna do?" The music was still playing, the beat low and dirty, and it sounded to Dave like a mockery. He bit back his annoyance, instead taking the opportunity of the troll's distance to look him up and down. He'd never get tired of the way all those sharp angles came together to make something so... pretty.

Pressing his back against the cool surface of the wall, Sollux's head tipped haphazardly to the right. The high was still buzzing louder than a swarm of bees in the back of his mind, yelling and screaming at him for stopping. Because fuck, he really, really, /really/ wanted Strider. On him. Grinding, groping, if he didn't stop thinking about it he was going to make a mess of himself just standing there. Maybe he would make Dave watch. 

...That sounded like a splendid idea. 

The Gemini chuckled hotly as his fingers traced a path down the front of his own body, tracing and pressing and tangling with the familiar tendrils still squirming and coiling in on themselves. The tentacles responded to his touch immediately, as welcoming an old friend, droplets of golden honey smearing lightly over his fingertips. "I'll--ngh--I'll make you a deal, Thtrider," he panted softly, his other hand shifting down to run along the slit of his nook.

Dave's eyes practically popped out from behind his shades as he watched Sollux's show, transfixed. He could feel his own breathing getting louder again. Oh god, how was that so hot. Dave licked his lips as he watched Sollux's fingers trace along the body he knew so well. It was killing him, watching this, but he couldn't move, sitting stock-still as if the slightest movement would scare the troll away. It took Dave a long moment to find his voice, and when he did, it came out frustratingly uneven. "O...oh? What sort of deal?" Dave's entire being was screaming for him to get off the stupid couch and fuck the troll into the wall, but he couldn't make himself move. The sight before him was almost hypnotizing, and he found himself struggling to keep from drooling.

Sollux could hear every little lilt in the blond's voice - he knew he had the human kid, right where he wanted him. He let the little mewling sound slip from between his fangs, quite freely as a matter of fact, as he dipped two fingers teasingly past the opening of his nook. The tentacles twitched and curled around his other hand, a reaction he rewarded with some gentle stroking and one harsh little tug. Oh god, yes, that was it-- "If you can thit through thith, a-and not, ah...not touch me, or yourthelf..." One eye cracked open to catch the blond's gaze, fingers slipping deeper inside of him and pulling out a sharp gasp when he went a bit further than he first intended. "...I will do whatever you want, pailing-withe, for the nextht week."

Dave moaned again. The thought of Sollux acting as his bitch for the next week... writhing, begging, gasping... holy hell, there was no way he could turn down this bet.

There was also no way he could keep it.

Dave took several deep breaths, steadied his voice as much as he could- which, admittedly, wasn't very much at all- and forced himself to nod. "Shit, S-Sollux, you are so. Fucking. On." His voice was embarrassingly high pitched, but there was nothing he could do about it. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from the troll, and god, the /noises./ He could have gotten off to the mewls alone. The ache in his cock was only getting worse, and he found that he had dug his fingernails into sofa so hard that they hurt. He could feel himself flushing, and all he could do was bite his tongue hard and watch. Oh god oh god. How long would it take for Sollux to make himself come? Because Dave's self control was already cracking in a million places.

Every little twitch, every shift, every strained muscle movement, the Gemini kept a trained eye on. Good. This was going to be easy, he would have this bet won in no time flat. He just waited for the blond to crack, to break, to either start brushing those white-knuckled fingers over his dick - that looked rather painful, how swollen and hard it was - or to pin him to the wall, flip him over and fuck him senseless. Sollux purred at the very thought, images running through his mind to keep him going.

As fingers twirled and tugged a bit more sharply between his tentacles, the troll arched his back a bit, away from the wall. He started getting down to business for real now, sliding two fingers as deep as they would go into himself and letting the sharp moan reward his own actions. His breath came in shallow pants, claws grazing his inner walls, making him hot in all the best ways. He imagined Dave touching him, Dave's hot breath on his neck, flat human teeth trying to break his skin. The tentacles squeezed his palm nearly to the point of pain at the very thought. 

Dave tried to squeeze his eyes shut to block out the irresistable sight, but it was no use- the noises were still there, causing him to imagine things even worse than the reality. Dave moaned again, biting down on his lip until he could taste the salty trickle of blood, but nothing could distract him. He desperately tried to remind himself of the bet, but his self control had shattered for good, and he was flashstepping across the room before the troll could realize what he was doing. 

He grabbed the troll's hands and slammed them roughly against the wall, pinning his wrists above his head and mashing their mouths together. "Fuck you." Dave gasped, hardly able to speak. He moved the troll's wrists together so that he could continue pinning them with one hand and moved the other to Sollux's horns, grabbing and /yanking/ back so that the troll's neck was exposed. Dave bit down, drawing blood- he was done holding back, he just couldn't anymore- and growling into the skin as he lined himself up with the troll's practically dripping nook.

It all happened so fast, the troll barely had a chance to figure out what was going on before he was pinned to the wall, a sudden surge of heat assaulting his gut. Dave's hand around his horns. His head jerked back so hard he nearly heard the snap, even over the sharp gasping whine that slipped from his mouth. "A-ahhhn, /fuck/," Sollux whimpered, /whimpered/, as he shifted his hips and tried to regain his thoughts. The attempt failed the second teeth broke through his skin, a feeling he had been longing for since day one. Fuck. /Fuck/, Strider was pissed.  
Perfect.  
"By...by all meanth," the Gemini's voice was thick and heady, in response to the breathless human's snappy remark. The words trailed off into more sounds, little whimpers and airy mewling sounds at the pressure just against the base of his horns. Fingers still sticky with his genetic material curled against his palm, wrists twisting, body arching away from the wall. He won. No surprise there...but now this was going to be far too much fun for him to give a shit.  
Even through the haze of need, Dave could think enough to realize that he'd failed. And now he was going to make the smartass troll pay.  
He bit again and again, leaving marks all up Sollux's thin neck and jaw, taking care to grind his teeth down especially hard in places the marks would be visible. No scarf would hide this. Dave finally thrust himself inside the troll, fast and deep, letting out a low "aaaagh" as he felt the warmth around him. He dug his fingernails into the troll's wrist- he'd taken to letting them grow a little long in the past few months, anything to give him another advantage over Sollux's claws- and hoped that they drew blood, though he was too busy to glance up and check. Dave attacked the troll's mouth again, his tongue sliding in and out with every thrust, biting down hard on those black lips. He pulled the troll even closer by the horn, tugging with each movement of his mouth and deliberately using his slight height advantage to make the troll reach up to meet him. He might have lost, but he'd make sure that Sollux remembered this all week.

The feeling rolling from the blond's skin in waves only intensified everything else - Sollux's breath caught in his throat, his next moan coming out strangled and scratchy as he shifted his hips again. Just in time for Dave to push inside of him in one rough go, pain mixing with blinding pleasure. Each time the human's tongue dipped underneath his, the troll tried to catch it with his fangs, brain too hazy from the aching burning need for more, fuck, /more/, to even consider being quick enough. Even the Gemini would admit to biting off more than he could chew this time. 

He could handle that. Just this once, he could settle for whining and begging like a little bitch, if that was what it took - there was something absolutely feral about the way Dave was handling him, each thrust pushing deeper and deeper, driving him closer to the edge, noises picking up volume even muffled by the violent excuse for a kiss. Sollux managed to shift his position just enough, one leg lifting to wrap around the blond's hips, giving him a better angle to roll his own hips down sharply with each thrust. Oh god, that was perfect--the troll craned his aching neck to keep contact with Dave's mouth, still trying like hell to catch that tongue between his fangs. When had the kid gotten so good at this?

The sight of Sollux trembling and begging against him was almost enough to make Dave come right then and there, but he bit it back. First, he was going to make this bastard scream his name until his voice gave out. He broke the vicious kiss for a moment, moving until his lips were against the troll's pointed ear. "Louder," he breathed, struggling to form each letter. "Ah, I... fuck, I want to h-hear you /scream/." He thrust in even deeper as he hissed the last word, the tightness around him enough to make his legs feel like jello. He moved his lips back to the troll's, the hand around his horns yanking unnessacarily hard until their mouths were crushed together almost too tightly to move. Dave adjusted his grip on Sollux's wrists so that he could dig his fingernails deep into back of the troll's hand. Another reminder. Dave teased at Sollux's sluggish attempts to bite his lips, letting his tongue wander past fangs before yanking it away before they could close. All the while his pace increasing, his moans coming more frequently as he came closer and closer to the edge.

In the back of his mind, Sollux was already screaming. Begging, pleading, anything to get Dave to quicken his pace, go deeper, /harder/, the splitting skin on the back of his hands causing blood to trickle down over his wrists and fuck. He was done for. Sollux Captor was going to admit defeat, breaking away from that heated lip-lock and shuddering at the tone in Dave's voice alone. Wrists jerking against the tight, one-handed hold the human had on them, the troll heard another strangled moan respond to the command. "/Fuck/," his voice cracked on the single syllable, hips grinding down to meet the quicker movements as he came so close. So close, just a little bit more, he could feel his release waiting for him - teasing him - damn, that Strider--! But he did not disappoint. Sollux's next moan had his head tipped back, louder, pleading. "Thtrider...Fucking hell, Thtrider...!" His throat protested already to the crescendo. Wrists twisting, hips bucking wildly, the tentacles at his bulge squirming and dripping thick honey-shaded goo over Dave's stomach. Damn it, his body had to choose this /one fucking time/ to be difficult! The pressure building in his gut was growing nearly painful, too much to bear and he could feel it nearly in the back of his throat--!

Fuck, yes, that voice. Dave gasped and grabbed onto Sollux's horn as if it were the only thing supporting him, yanking at his wiry black hair. He couldn't take it, he was going to burst- a balloon that someone just kept pumping air into, and the only thing that held him back was stubborn insistance that he wasn't going to come first. Instead, he forced his mouth into a smirk. "Need a bucket, Captor?" He hissed, yanking the troll's head up by the horn again so that he could sink his teeth deep into the troll's collarbone, tongue lapping up the beads of honey colored blood that appeared. The pace of his thrusts was growing erratic, simply moving as quickly and deeply as he could against the troll, teetering on the very edge. He kept pulling Sollux's head upward by the horn, forcing the troll onto an unsteady tiptoe, pinning his weight against the wall with every thrust. His mouth was full of the taste of honey, his blood was pounding in his ears, oh god, he was so close- he thrusted in as hard as he could, his voice a strangled moan in a final attempt to bring the troll to a finish.

The words burned like acid in the back of his throat, but that didn't stop his vision from going white. Sollux's mouth dropped open in a soundless scream, his entire body shuddering and convulsing as his toes tried to find purchase against the floor. Neck arched like that, he couldn't manage. Dave knew how much he hated not having a bucket around, and fuck if they ever did this /with/ one, but hell. The too-tight coil in the troll's gut finally snapped, burst like a balloon, tentacles curling once before spitting out the honey-golden genetic material over the human's pale skin. Wasted again on flesh, instead of left in a bucket for a Drone. He would be sure to throw Dave in the line of fire, should said Drones ever come to cull him for this. But none of that now, as the Gemini's head tipped back against the wall and sound finally managed to work its way out of his mouth, a high-pitched keening moan that nearly tapered off into a relieved sob. "F...fuck you, Thtrider..." He panted heavily, his voice cracking over the insult. His arms went slack, though his hips gave a little twitch in anticipation for the human's own release as his inner walls clenched around the blond.

The moment warm wetness splattered against his stomach, Dave was gone, letting out a long, high pitched moan as he finally emptied himself, his vision whiting out and his hands clenching against hands and horns. He pressed his forehead against the trolls as they both came down, Dave unable to stop from panting. He was exhausted, his fingers and teeth sore from clawing and biting, but he couldn't hide a look of smug satisfaction as he finally released Sollux's hands and rested his palms against the troll's chest instead. "We... really need to teach you to say my name right, eventually." He said, doing his best to swallow his uneven breaths. He pulled himself slowly out of Sollux's nook and pressed their bodies together, allowing himself to ignore the mess for a few moments as he relaxed in the afterglow. He rubbed one hand along bite-marked side of Sollux's neck, looking forward to seeing the bruises and hickies tomorrow. Sollux would be furious.

Sollux allowed his entire body to go limp against the wall, held steady and upright by Dave's insistent pressing into him, and even had the decency to twitch a little as the human pulled out. Though it left him feeling empty and cold, he dropped his arms down to drape them instead over the blond's shoulders. His breath was finally starting to come back into his lungs when he gave a tired little roll of his eyes. "I thay your name jutht fine," the troll breathed out, irritation lining the words. He had no idea what to expect when he looked in the mirror later, he wasn't worried about how he would cover up marks. All that mattered then, was him and the human leaning against him. Sollux didn't even take the time to ask himself when he turned into such a sap. "...but you are pretty dithguthting. I call firtht dibth on the shower." A smirk creased his lips. Even exhausted, sore, and fucked senseless, he could still be a snarky little bitch. Even if he did finish the statement off with the tiniest, gentlest peck of lips against the corner of Dave's mouth.  
Dave couldn't help but smile at the tiny kiss, burying his head into the troll's warm shoulder. His brain felt slow and fuzzy, but in a good way. "We both fit in the shower just fine, as I'm sure you know." He replied, his voice muffled by Sollux's skin. Dave breathed in the trolls scent, warm and rich and sweet and spicy all at once, and doodled the fingers of one hand aimlessly across Sollux's chest. He was comfortable, and it wasn't until he began feeling stiff from standing still that he finally pulled back and kissed Sollux again, a sweet and simple meeting of lips. He couldn't remember ever being this... content, and he kept hold of one of the troll's long-fingered hands as he led the way toward the bathroom.

Sollux nearly staggered, just the tiniest bit, as he peeled himself away from the wall and curled his fingers around Dave's. He almost laughed at the situation. Almost.


End file.
